


Too Good, Too Sweet

by bbymino



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Mino, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Poly!Winner bc why not, Shameless Smut, Slight Established Minyoon, Threesome - M/M/M, also slight Praise Kink, but only very slight, oh yeah and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymino/pseuds/bbymino
Summary: Mino has been more stressed than usual and Seunghoon has ways to deal with it.Jinwoo is just an added bonus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Winner fic, my first fic in general, I'm very sorry if it's awful you can send me hate about it @bbymin0 on twitter ;)
> 
> This was purely self indulgent smut, and it was first planned back when Mino had his curly brown hair and Jinwoo was blonde.

Mino lay with his head and shoulders off the edge of Seunghoon’s bed, his eyes shut and his body unmoving as he tried to pass the time peacefully. He felt cool and blissful, slowly drifting peacefully in his head. The other rapper had left about half an hour ago, and Mino had calmly counted every second of it. 

He was bound on his stomach. His hands were pulled together behind his back, and his feet were tied at the ankles, knees butterflied behind him. Binds around his chest and shoulders connected to his feet kept him relatively upright and unable to flop his head down. There was a shiny pink ball-gag in his mouth, and he was immobile, but not uncomfortable. 

The time passed slowly, and he let his mind drift to his members, picturing each easily in his mind as he continued to relax into his position. It was probably about early afternoon, he'd slept late that day, happy for a lack of schedules. This month has been hectic to say the least, MOBB promotions filling his time and keeping him on his feet until early in the morning. He was stressed, and it has translated into prolonged silences and a general lack of communication from him to his members.  
It had worsened with time, and eventually the stress has broken past his mental dam, the only thing that could patch him back up in the moment were snacks and a good movie spent in the arms of the rest of Winner. The trips to Japan for tour guesting had come to an end, and he has plenty of free time now to unwind and start fresh. 

The first order of business had been to dye his hair a light brown, and his nose twitched absentmindedly as the curls tickled against his face. 

While most of his distressed sleeplessness and emotional unavailability had passed on, Mino was still thrumming with nervous energy, his thoughts flitting from responsibility to priority with no thought of just settling down and giving him a chance to relax. 

Seunghoon had said he could help with that, starting from exactly where Mino was now, so kept his eyes closed, some vague tune playing over and over in his head as he waited. 

Mino was suddenly able to hear footsteps outside the dorm, and he squirmed a little, subconsciously trying to wriggle out of his bonds. His huffs of exertion increased when a key jiggled in the lock, and Seunghoon's voice rang through the space. “Mino? I'm home!" Mino moaned around the ball-gag, squeezing his numb fingers together in anticipation. He forced his eyes open as Seunghoon walked into the bedroom, setting down a plastic bag full of convenience store goods. "You've been waiting like a good boy all this time huh?" Mino tries his best to say something, but he’s considerably muffled by the silicon gag. He opts for a needy moan instead. Clearly, that's enough for Seunghoon, who cards long fingers through his hair and Mino melts into the touch. 

"I think you've been a good boy, Mino-ssi...do you want a reward?" Before Mino can attempt another moan of approval, Seunghoon reaches behind his head and unbuckles the ball-gag. "Yes, yes please Hyung!" Mino croaks as soon as his mouth is free. Seunghoon chuckles, reaching into his pocket and moving his fingers around. Before Mino can wonder what's going on, the vibrator inside him hums to life, causing him to jerk against the mattress and let out an embarrassing groan. Seunghoon turns it up another notch, before putting it back in his pant pocket and positioning himself in front of Mino. 

He continues to drag hands through his hair, massaging the youngers' scalp soothingly, by now Mino is panting, his face is flushed and he's rutting as much as he can against the sheets, what with his limited movement. His tongue lays heavy on his bottom lip, and he alternates between squeezing his eyes shut and blinking up at Seunghoon. The dancer bites his lip at the sight, palming himself through his jeans. 

"You look so pretty baby, look at your mouth all red and perfect." He pauses, watching Mino shudder at the praise. “Do you want to suck hyung off?" Mino's eyes flash open and he nods eagerly as much as he can, his mouth dropping apart and his tongue peeking out over his lips. Seunghoon breathes an aroused half laugh, muttering about how eager Mino is while undoing his pants. Mino reaches forward against his restraints, squirming again. The vibrator is setting his nerves on fire, but it's just not high enough or near enough to his prostate to give him release.  
Seunghoon juts his hips forward slightly, running a hand through Mino's hair again. "You're gonna have to come reach for it baby." Mino takes him up on the challenge, trying his best to come forward and wrap his lips around the head. Seunghoon groans, moving fully to let Mino sink down on him slowly. Mino suckles at the head for a moment at first, before he tries to spit on Seunghoon and lick him a few times from base to tip. He goes down on him then, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Seunghoon swears and rubs at Mino's numb shoulders with both hands, trying to check the knots he’d expertly tied whilst slowly becoming incredibly turned on by the younger's lips around his cock. 

He reaches into his pocket again, and presses the switch higher. As soon as the vibrator starts going on a higher setting, Mino has to pull off Seunghoon's dick and bury his nose in his balls to catch his breath. He tongues at Seunghoon's sack, humming against him and trying to get used to the vibrator. Seunghoon has other ideas though, he pulls Mino away by the hair, pumping himself a few times before keeping hold of Mino's curls and pushing him slowly down on his own cock. Mino's throat is warm and wet around his length, convulsing and tightening as Mino struggles to get used to the feeling. "That's it baby, take it so well. I love your throat..." 

Seunghoon fucks his mouth ruthlessly, free to chase his own pleasure because he knows the vibrator will do its work eventually. He's far back in Mino's throat now, the younger rapper is looking up at him with tear filled eyes. When he holds him there too long, Mino's hips buck up into the air as he tries to free himself.  
He doesn't let Mino off his dick once, making sure his head never leaves the submissive boys mouth. Mino loves it, constantly moaning and bobbing his head. 

But there, right there. Mino shifts and then the vibrator is pushing right up against his prostate. Mino nearly screams, making loud noises that send delicious vibrations into Seunghoon. He's twitching against his restraints now, hips jutting up to free a space for his aching cock. He's looking up at Seunghoon the whole time, head completely still and mouth locked around him even as his body writhes. When Mino cums, Seunghoon barely gives him a break, pressing him down again with a hand to the back of his head. Mino holds Seunghoon's length in the back of his throat for about ten seconds before he starts to choke. "You can take it Mino, just a little longer." Seunghoon encourages, and Mino does his best to go further. His pink tongue pokes out and presses against Seunghoon's balls, then hard against the veins on the underside. Mino wants to please Seunghoon, and he's dropping further into a submissive headspace, relaxing more and more and letting his hyung take his throat however he wants. 

His orgasm has him giving loud groans around the cock in his mouth, and as it becomes too much, drool drips down his chin and wet obscene sounds come from the back of his throat. There's a circle of tiny bubbles around his stretched lips. Seunghoon's length isn't as long as say, Seungyoon’s, from his own experience, but it's thicker, and Mino has to stretch his mouth wide to accommodate it.  
Seunghoon still won't let Mino pull completely off, and it makes the dancer groan and shudder when Mino looks up at him and stretches his mouth even wider to try and breathe around the formers dick. Seunghoon is too thick though, and Mino chokes, twisting in his ropes and trying to pull back. Seunghoon lets him go that time, pumping himself as he sees the thick string of spit connecting Mino to his dick break away and drip down Mino's face. The tan boy is a mess. His lips are swollen and his curly hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat. There's drool all over his chin and he looks absolutely fucked out and absolutely beautiful.  
The vibrator is doing its job again, and Mino is in the throes of pleasure, the most he can do is moan loudly with his lips wrapped around the tip of Seunghoon's cock. "Does this feel good Baby Boy? Does my dick feel good in your pretty throat?" Seunghoon's words help push Mino even closer to the edge again, and he's barely aware of the way his hyung forces his girth back down his throat and out again. In and out. In and out.  
Mino is aware of when he stops though, and he glances up in question, seeing Seunghoon with his hands clasped behind his back. "Do the work yourself Mino. Make your hyung feel good." Seunghoon takes hold of Mino's spit slicked chin as he speaks to him directly. 

Mino nods and begins to bob his head on Seunghoon's dick, moving his tongue all around the length. “Hmmm…you’re so good at this Baby Boy, your mouth- fuck!"  
Seunghoon grunts as Mino sucks hard on the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and then taking him deep and swallowing. Mino almost smirks around the mouthful, feeling it twitch in his mouth as he works it over. Seunghoon grabs the sides of his head then, fucking his mouth in frenzied shallow strokes before bottoming out. Mino squeezes his eyes shut, he can't breath at all, and there's hot sticky cum shooting down his throat. All he can do is tug at the ropes on his wrists and take it.  
"Good boy..." Seunghoon croons, pulling out once he's come down from his orgasm. "You did really well, baby." Mino is about to smile at the praise when Seunghoon switches off the vibrator, and his source of pleasure is lost. Sure he's already had an orgasm, but he was so close to his second, and it almost hurts more to be denied it. 

He makes a face and is about to whine about it when Seunghoon shuts him up with a kiss. "Shhh baby boy. I know your ass is empty but I have something better than that vibrator for you." Mino hums questioningly, peeking beside them to notice that Jinwoo had come home as well, and was sitting on the other side of the bed watching them with a palm pressed harshly over the front of his pants. Mino moans in a needy way, fixing his eyes on Jinwoo and then pushing his hips up using his remaining thigh strength against the bed. He wiggles his ass a little in the air, and Jinwoo's eyes flash dark as he stands up. 

Seunghoon chuckles, moving around Mino to get a view of his ass. Jinwoo moves to stand in front of Mino, taking his chin in between a forefinger and thumb and kissing the bound boy deeply.  
“Jinwoo-hyung, I'm going to prep him for you. It's been so long since I've had my fingers in him." Mino moans into the kiss at that, pressing back into Seunghoon's hands when the older places them on his ass and gets into a more ideal position on his stomach. He's eye level with Mino's hole, almost groaning in arousal at the way it flutters around the vibrator. Seunghoon removes the object, watching Mino clench around nothing with a whine.  
Seunghoon bites his lip, spreading Mino carefully with his hands and leaning forward to press his tongue flat against the skin of Mino's hole. He dips in and out, pulling back slightly to place kisses on the back of Mino's thighs.  
Jinwoo continues to kiss the rapper, but Mino can only just whimper into the mat-hyung's mouth, squirming against Seunghoon's tongue. The latter moves his head away and sucks quickly on his finger, before pressing it slowly inside the tied boy. Mino tenses at first, but Jinwoo regains his attention with his lips and Seunghoon can press a second finger in. He scissors his fingers, pulling them in and out and watching the way Mino sucks him back in like he was made for it. He manages three fingers before removing his hand, digits moving to the ropes on Mino's feet and legs and undoing the knots there. 

Once Mino is able to let his feet drop down onto the bed, Seunghoon swiftly undoes the ropes on his arms and wrists as well, separating the two kissing boys by flipping Mino over onto his back. The youngest of the three is too dazed to process the way Seunghoon and Jinwoo look at each other and nod in agreement, well versed in a mental shorthand that comes with being the oldest of the group. 

Seeming to come to an agreement with Seunghoon on how to continue without a word being said, Jinwoo climbs onto the bed and moves to straddle Mino’s chest, popping open the button of his jeans and pushing his underwear down just enough so that he can take his half hard cock in one hand and begin to pump himself slowly. Mino groans underneath him, bringing his newly freed hands up to massage Jinwoo’s thighs. Seunghoon returns between Mino’s spread legs, tapping them so that the younger will bend his knees for easier access. 

“Mino, baby?” Seunghoon asks. “Can you get Jinwoo-hyung’s cock nice and wet for me?” He gets a whine in response, mostly due to Jinwoo choosing that moment to lean forward and smear his precum on Mino’s lower lip, now fully hard. The former seems to take Mino’s noise as a yes, thrusting the extra bit of the way forward to slide the head of his length past the rapper's lips with a groan. Mino winces slightly at the intrusion — his jaw still sore from earlier — but he takes it enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around the tip and lifting his head to take the blonde haired boy further down his throat. 

Seunghoon chooses that moment to slip three of his fingers back into Mino, curling his fingers carefully as he looks for the sensitive bundle of nerves. Mino moans around Jinwoo’s cock when he succeeds in finding it, thighs shaking with the sudden burst of pleasure. His own member, spent from previous orgasms, begins to come back to life and Seunghoon grabs it, pumping in time with the thrusts of his fingers. 

Jinwoo can nearly feel the warmth in his lower stomach building when he grunts and pulls Mino away from his dick, slipping off of his chest and taking Seunghoon’s place between the rappers legs. As the two oldest exchange places, Seunghoon tugs at the back of Jinwoo’s neck, bringing him closer in a searing kiss.  
It’s the needy whine from the boy on the bed that causes them to break apart, both giving the tan boy a smile and leaning down simultaneously to place soft kisses on his cheeks and lips. 

Jinwoo smoothes his palms up Mino’s legs after pulling back from the kisses, taking one and moving it around his waist as he pushes his pants and boxers completely off. He wastes no time in lining himself up with Mino’s hole, pressing in carefully as he watches the rapper’s face to gauge his reaction. Jinwoo doesn't stop moving forward until he's fully seated, pausing to let himself and Mino catch their breaths. Mino’s eyes are screwed shut, and Seunghoon leans over him to place a gentle kiss on each one before moving down to suck bruises into his neck.  
Slowly, Mino’s eyes flutter open and he nods at Jinwoo, one hand fisting in Seunghoon’s hair as he nods. “Y-You can move now, Hyung.” 

Jinwoo smiles breathlessly, pulls out almost completely before smoothly thrusting back in and bringing Mino’s other leg to his waist as well. The rapper’s face contorts in pleasure and he lets out a shaky breath with each powerful and slow thrust from Jinwoo, each kiss and bite from Seunghoon on his chest as the as the dancer’s tongue glides over his skin. When Seunghoon is finished placing a constellation of bruises on Mino’s pecs he blows on the wet trail, raising goosebumps on the honey skin and moving further down to attach his mouth to the newly hardened nipples. 

Mino is moaning freely now, panting at whining at Seunghoon’s skilled tongue and Jinwoo’s teasingly slow thrusts.  
“Jinu...please…” He sighs, reaching to grab at his hyung’s strong shoulders in attempt to ground himself and make the blonde boy move faster. “Please what, baby.” Jinwoo teases, adjusting his pace even slower than before just to see Mino beg for it. “Please Jinu! Please fuck me!” Comes the desperate whine, followed by a yelp of pain and pleasure when Seunghoon bites down on a nipple with an aroused growl. 

Jinwoo chuckles breathlessly, running a hand down Mino’s hip and breathing out; “but I am fucking you, Mino. Tell me what you want Hyung to do.” That gets him a muffled laugh from Seunghoon and a whine of frustration from Mino.  
The curly haired boy is close to tears, Jinwoo’s cock pressing harshly against his prostate as the blonde refuses to move and fuck him properly. He shivers with each kiss Seunghoon places on the tips of his crown tattoo, deciding to give in finally. 

“Please fuck me, Jinwoo. Fuck me and make me come please!” It works, Jinwoo grunts out a curse and starts moving again, thrusting in and out of the boy underneath him rapidly. Seunghoon moves away then, wrapping a hand around his hardening member and settling back to watch. 

Jinwoo moves Mino’s legs up onto his shoulders, sliding his thighs more securely underneath the younger and bending forward until he's bent Mino nearly in half, using the extra leverage to pound into him with newfound power. The blonde boy reaches up to where Mino’s hands lie beside his head and intertwines their fingers tightly, a few drops of sweat falling from his own chest onto the tattooed one beneath him. 

Mino is already wrecked, little noises punching out of him with every thrust as he does his best to shift and meet every one of the older’s powerful movements. The drag of Jinwoo’s cock inside him feels so intensely good it has him seeing sparks, a pit of warmth forming at the base of his spine. He's so, so close; cock flushed and leaking as it moves with the force of Jinwoo’s movements as Mino mewls and moans and does his best to take everything the vocalist is giving him. 

But it's when Jinwoo angles himself differently — fucking deeper into the boy underneath him with a grunt of effort — that Mino actually cries out, barely legible curses and pleas tumbling from his swollen lips as he rushes towards his end. Jinwoo smiles at the wrecked boy underneath him, pulling out nearly all the way and slamming in on the new angle, swivelling his hips and abusing Mino’s prostate with his tip. 

Mino keens as he arches off the bed, head flopping to one side as he catches a glimpse of Seunghoon sitting against the headboard stroking his own cock, watching Mino with a look so hungry it sends shivers down the tan boy’s spine.  
Seunghoon smirks at Mino, setting the pace of his hand to the rhythm of Jinwoo’s thrusts, shifting closer and beginning to speak lowly.  
“Look at you, Mino. You're so good for hyung.” The dancer reaches out and slips two fingers into Mino’s mouth, shuddering at the way he sucks them in eagerly and with a low moan.  
“You look so good taking Jinwoo-hyung’s thick cock don't you? All wet and needy for him.” 

Jinwoo grabs Mino’s cock without warning, pumps him harshly in time with his thrusts. He leans down and bites at Mino’s exposed neck, slamming into him and thumbing the head of his sensitive dick with a groan. 

Mino lets go of Seunghoon’s fingers with a pop, the praise serving to push him over the edge. Mouth dropping open in a silent scream as he arches up into Jinwoo and lets his orgasm crash over him in waves. Jinwoo continues to stroke Mino through it, slowing his thrusts and hissing as the rapper clenches around him. Mino comes down from his high, relaxing boneless into the sheets as Jinwoo shifts back to let weak legs down off his shoulders. Mino whines with the added sensitivity as Jinwoo begins to thrust back in and out , chasing his own fast approaching orgasm. 

Seunghoon’s grip on his own erection tightens as he takes in Mino’s fucked out image. The curly haired rapper is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, a beautiful flush on his cheeks and chest. Thick thighs tremble beautifully with effort as they wrap around Jinwoo’s hips to pull him closer. Mino’s lips are swollen and red, parted with an endless stream of the delicious little moans and gasps he lets out with each of Jinwoo’s powerful thrusts. Seunghoon bites his lower lip harshly, a hiss of breath leaving him when the oldest amongst them takes Mino’s spent cock in his hand and begins stroking him back to hardness. Mino wails and his hands grip uselessly at Jinwoo’s biceps as he attempts to wiggle out of the reach of his hyung. 

Little whimpers of ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘hyung’ tumble from Mino’s lips as he nears a third orgasm, tightening around Jinwoo’s length as he comes between them, decorating his messy torso with ropes of white.  
It's Mino’s eager responses and sensitivity that bring Seunghoon to the edge, but it's the look on Jinwoo’s face as he comes that pushes him over, causing the dancer to moan loud and low as he explodes into his palm. 

Mino groans as Jinwoo’s hot release fills him up, pulling the vocalists head down to suck a possessive mark into his jaw. When Jinwoo pulls out, Mino grimaces at the oversensitivity and the feeling of cum leaking out of him and mixing with the fluid on the already soiled sheets. 

Seunghoon reaches out to smooth back Mino’s sweaty curls from where they stick to his forehead, watching as the boys eyes flutter open and closed dazedly. 

“So, so good for us Mino…” Jinwoo pants as he untangles his fingers from Mino’s. “Such a good boy for your hyungs, you did really well.” Jinwoo doesn't stop with the praise as Seunghoon retrieves a cloth to wipe them all down with, Mino snuggling contentedly into Jinwoo’s chest when he's finished. 

The three of them fit easily on Seunghoon’s larger bed, the two eldest wrapped protectively around a sleeping Mino. The former two are lying in comfortable silence, wandering hands finding each other on top of the torso between them. No words are said, but they don't need to be, the quiet of the room providing a relaxing atmosphere. 

That’s how Seunghoon and Jinwoo fall asleep, wrapped around Mino and each other with soft snores and peaceful expressions. 

Seungyoon finds them there later when he comes home from the studio, a fond smile stretching his lips as he watches over them. After putting his things down and washing off the day, he returns to Seunghoon’s room to properly say goodnight to his sleeping members. 

Each one gets a loving peck on the forehead, an equal amount of affection in each even though Seungyoon’s lips linger for a little longer on Mino.  
When Seungyoon moves away he doesn't mention the way Mino’s lips have twitched up into a content little smile that wasn't there before, happy to let the rapper think he was being sneaky and pulling an extra bit of affection from Seungyoon as a special occasion. 

The leader shuffles to the door, and he thinks Mino is going to run with his sleeping facade until he hears a faint; “goodnight Seungyoonie” from within the pile of limbs. Seungyoon smiles and whispers a similar phrase over his shoulder before managing to make it to his room and fall into his own bed with a happy smile, thoughts of his members taking him all the way to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Minyoon and bottom Mino :)))
> 
> Constructive criticism is actually greatly appreciated, you can leave a comment and also find me on twitter @bbymin0


End file.
